The present invention relates to examination probes and, more particularly, to thin-film ultrasonic probes.
An ultrasonic probe is used to examine items such as manufactured parts by transmitting ultrasonic signals to the item and measuring a reflected signal returned by the item to the probe. Conventional probes typically include a transducer having a single crystal that creates the outgoing ultrasonic signals and measures the signals returned to the transducer. To facilitate the transmission of signals between conventional probes and the item being examined, the item is often wetted with water where the probe will be moved. The ultrasonic signals more easily transfer from the transducer to the item by way of the water disposed between the probe and the item. Without such a coupling fluid, some of the signals leaving the transducer would not reach the item, instead being reflected back to the transducer by a gap of air that may exist between the probe and the item. Ultrasonic signals reflect at interfaces where the density of transfer media decreases sufficiently, such as the case between a solid such as metal and a gas such as air, because the signals propagate through the path of least resistance, which may include remaining in the denser media. Such unwanted reflections confuse item examination by being confused with intended reflections from the item. Further, without a coupling fluid, some of the signals that do make it to the item may not return to the transducer as intended because they are reflected back toward the item at the previously mentioned air gap. In one conventional method, a spray bottle is used to repeatedly spray water on the item ahead of the probe as the probe is moved along a surface of the item.
The conventional method of frequently applying water to the item using external devices such as a spray bottle is tedious and hinders the examination process. For example, because the water must be applied as the probe is moved and the existence of a sufficient and consistent amount of water between the probe and the item cannot be ensured, a substantial amount of water must be applied and the probe must be moved slowly.
When examining items, it is often desired to examine edges of the item. However, when a portion of conventional probes is moved over an edge, any coupling fluid that was disposed beneath the portion of the probe moved beyond the edge falls over the edge leaving no coupling fluid adjacent that portion. When coupling fluid is absent from the over-the-edge portion of the probe, the fluid between the probe and the item adjacent the edge will tend to also flow over the edge. When this happens, the probe is unable to accurately determine characteristics of the item adjacent the edge. For example, the conventional probe cannot distinguish whether a signal reflected back to the transducer from air below the probe indicates the signal was reflected from air beneath the probe beyond an item edge or air caused by a lack of coupling fluid between the probe and the item because the fluid there flowed over the edge.
Further, it is difficult to accurately determine characteristics of item edges using a single crystal transducer. Depending on the positioning of the crystal on the probe, a good amount of the probe could be moved over the edge without the transducer knowing. Also, when the single crystal transducer does register that there is no item below the part, it is difficult to accurately identify the location of the crossed edge. In addition, with a single crystal transducer, the transducer may prematurely determine that the crystal is over an edge when the signal path has actually encountered an area over the item where the coupling fluid already began flowing over the edge as described. A probe and method of using it are needed that improve the coupling of probes to items being examined allowing reliable, expedient, and accurate evaluation of item characteristics including at their edges.